What If: Emerald Never Met Crystal
by LetEveryoneOverARip
Summary: A/n: Contains Angst and A Large Amount Of Death. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE POKEMON FRANCHISE


Emerald's Age: 6

Emerald looked at Trick Master the moment he proposed his offer about going to the Earl's Academy "No... I wont go." He said with no hesitation

"Bu-But- Come my child, surely you're kidding~! It would be a waste to waste your talents" Trick Master argued "Bu-!"

"Look... I can't... Alright...? I just... I just can't" The short boy looked away... He hugged his legs as he stared at the river. The Trick Master gave him a look...

"Alright then... I understand..." And with that, he walked to his machine and began to start it. The Machine gave out a loud "Hiss" sounds, Emerald continued to stare at it with great attentiveness. Trick Master looked at the amazed Emerald, he gave him a little smile "Ah~, so you're interested in this little invention of mine~?"

Emerald nodded his head, The inventor lowered it's machine and held out his hand for Emerald to take. As he helped Emerald up, he gave out a loud laugh and pointed to the skies "Fine~! If you're not interested... I shall take you on as my apprentice~! I will teach you what I can~!"

Emerald smiled and looked ahead of his new future...

The two began to travel to his home town. And as soon as the two caught sight of Mauville Town... He was going to be under the care of the inventor... Although he was against it at first, he was actually quite happy. As soon as they arrived, he flat out said "You'll also be living with me~."

There, he met the Gym Leader Wattson. The Jolly man laughed as he met Emerald and ruffled his hair, although Emerald would usually snap at people who would do such a thing, he actually liked it... The old man's laugh really was influential, even to hot headed spirits.

When he saw the other children, they didn't mind a new member in their little happy family in Mauville city. The Gym Leader also took the time to show Emerald around his little city, taking along his Jolly little laugh.

As the two went to the fields, Emerald's jaw dropped as he saw the Pokemon residing there... He couldn't help but take a few steps forward...

"Wahahaha~! Careful Rald~!" Wattson said laughing, Emerald flinched at his new nickname... He was used to insults, but he knew this wasn't one "They aren't so nice to strangers~ but then again, what Wild Pokemon Would~ Wahaha~!"

"No... They are" Emerald said straight out, taking a step closer to the Pokemon that gave him, Wattson's face turned slightly more serious and took a few steps forward with him. Whenever Emerald took a step closer, the Pokemon took a step back.

However one Pokemon stood it's ground, it was a Taurous... Emerald took a couple more steps closer, the Pokemon growled... But Emerald wasn't afraid, his hand reached out and began to pet the possibly dangerous Pokemon. But to Wattson's surprise, instead of attacking the child, it leaned it's head closer as if it was asking for more of his soft little hand's attention...

"H-Hey... What are you doing so far away from your home...?" Emerald gasped slightly... Wattson's face turned into a smile... "W-... Were you separated with your family~...?" Emerald asked sadly

The Tarous nodded it's head, then used it's head and knocked Emerald to the ground gently and licked him as if it was asking Emerald if it could stay with him...

"Wahahaha~! Emerald! Catch!" Wattson threw the ball gently towards Emerald, it fell to the ground and rolled in front of the short boy's face

"Wh-What do I do with it" Emerald asked as the Tarous stopped and waited for Emerald...

"Just tap it on the Pokemon and you'll see~!" Wattson said with a smile on his face

As Emerald picked up the ball and tapped it onto the Tarous' forehead, the Pokeball emitted a red light and consumed the Tarous into the ball, Emerald stared with amazement as the Pokeball's little button flashed red and started to shake... It then stopped.

Emerald looked at Wattson "Wh-... What d-did yo-you d-do!?"

Wattson gave off a cheerful laugh "Wahaha~! That's called 'Capturing A Pokemon', you capture a Pokemon if you want he or she to join you in your party~!" Emerald looked at the Pokeball, he then threw it in the air, causing the Tarous to be taken out... It then blinked twice, shook it's head and get gave a little purring sound as it's body went around little Emerald.

The Mauville Gym Leader then walked up to Emerald and knelt down to pat his head "You really are something, I hope you enjoy your stay here~!"

Emerald smiled and blushed at the same time... He found himself a little family...

Over the Years in his time in Mauville town, he made quite a name for himself. "Nostalgia PokeBoy" was his title... He would sometimes find eggs laying around whenever he takes walks with his Tarous, he would then wait with the eggs and hatch them. When they're hatched, he would send take the Pokemon to the Pokemon Center and use their Transporting System to place them in the following original region along with a note, telling them to send the Pokemon to the following route/town/forest. Although Emerald Seldom battles, he still watches and trains with Wattson whenever he has the chance.

On his eleventh year, he saved in total of 450 Pokemon that were raging in nearby Mauville's industrial parks and grassy areas, 325 Poke Eggs and 150 Baby Pokemon. Emerald was content with his life... He found himself a Fatherly figure... But at times, he felt he was missing someone...

Something?

No.

He knew he was missing...

A Motherly Figure.

Emerald still traveled with his Tarous, but he also has a new friend as well, a Dragonair, he saved it as an egg when he was only seven and ever since then, Emerald took on the role of being the parenting figure of the Dragonair.

His life on Mauville town was wonderful. It's what every child could dream of. A family. Pokemon that loves him. And a title that suites him completely and utterly. Although he was missing a Mother Figure in his life, he was still gentle and sweet to the locals and tourists.

Pure Bliss.

But then it happened...

One cloudy afternoon, the clouds were very dark. Emerald, Tarous, and Dragonair, were taking a little stroll along the entrance... Then it began to rain quite harshly.

The Dragonair gave Emerald a worried look, as if it was saying, "Get to higher grounds" so Emerald hastily began to walk to his home. The winds were harsh, the trees were being tipped by the harsh winds, even the short boy himself felt as if the Wind could pick him up in any moment, so he gripped onto Tarous' leg and continued to walk.

Later, Emerald and his two Pokemon saw a family with raincoats, trying to seek shelter in Mauville town; a husband, a wife, and two children...

He then saw one of the trees close to breaking, he timbered down, close to crushing the little family. The wife was the one who screamed, the family turned their attention to the tree that was close to crushing them. The father pushed them out of the tree's radius... As he was about to escape the Tree's weight, he tripped onto the muddy ground, and turned. The man gave out a loud scream, along with his wife and children... Just as the tree was close to crushing the poor man...

"Tarous! Use headbutt on the tree!" Emerald ordered from a distance. He let's go of his Tarous and then it began to run frantically. It used headbutt on the opposite side of the family and the man, saving him from the tree.

"Oh thank God- Y-You saved him!" The wife cried, running over to pick up her husband, the children ran frantically, hugging the father "How can we ever-!"

"Forget about that-" Emerald shouted "I'll give you a lift, quick, get the kids onto the Dragonair and make sure they hold on tight- You'll ride with me on the Tarous!"

The family didn't deny anything. The storm was getting more harsher then the minute. The Dragonair slithered to the family and lowered it's body to help the children up, Tarous did the same... But only so that Emerald was able to get on. The Parent's mounted the strong Tarous, it then walked in front of the Dragonair...

"Hang on tight, everyone!" Emerald shouted "Quick- get us to town quickly!"

The two Pokemon ran and slithered frantically to their destination. More trees continued to fall and Tarous was the one clearing the way for the Dragonair. And if it wasn't the Tarous, Dragonair would use it's Hydro Pump to fling it backwards or to the side.

While they were getting close to their destination...

"What's going on here!?" Emerald shouted "Wh-Why's this storm here?!"

The Father was the one that answered "Kyroge... I-It's awake-!"

"I-Impossible, th-they were lulled to sleep b-by t-two kids- wh-what's going on here?!" Emerald argued

"No... We heard the news when we were just at the toll to Mauville town, Professor Oak advised us to get to higher ground" The wife said sadly "Kyroge has awoken at the Battle Frontier... The Pokedex Holders of Kanto and one Johto Pokedex Holder was petrified and as we speak, the remaining Johto Pokedex Holders and our Pokedex Holders are trying to stop it..."

Emerald widened his eyes in horror. He remembered the last time Kyroge awoke, he was still a little child, he had to flee to the highest point in town... He saw the Water Legendary Pokemon's destructive power, how his town was in ruins. And ever since that day, an alarm system was formed in every corner of the town... In case if something like this were to happen.

'We'll have to alarm the town then' Emerald though to himself.

Emerald and the Family finally arrived at the town. They then traveled to the Pokemon center, greeted by it's Nurse Joy.

"Good eve- Oh-! Emerald, are you here to drop off a Pokemon again~?" Joy smiled sweetly

"**SOUND THE ALARM!**" Emerald shouted

"Wh-... What...?! Wh-What's going on Emerald-" Joy said in a shaky voice

The Family Explained what was going on. In a flash, Nurse Joy went to the closest phone and dialed the town hall.

The Alarm Was Sound... And Everyone Knew What It Meant.

Everyone could hear the screams of the citizens of Mauville town

"Quick- get to the tower! It's the tallest building in town, you can't miss it!" Nurse Joy frantically cried out

"Wh-What about you!?" Emerald argued

The family ran out.

"I'll catch up with you..." The Nurse said sadly "My place is here to tend the patients... There isn't enough staff nor Chansey's to take the patients to the tower..."

Emerald's eyes were teary... She was the only one that was close to a Motherly Figure...

"Now Go... Save Yourself...!"

Emerald ran out of the Pokemon Center, crying, and mounting onto the Dragonair.

As for Nurse Joy...

All of the Chansey's that were able to save all the patients they could ran out... The Nurse was the only one that remained, along with the abandoned patients... She placed the Pokemon Center in Lock Down Mode and began to treat whatever patient that was remaining...

The Short Boy began to frantically cry out to all of the citizens that were running to the wrong direction "**FOLLOW ME! QUICK!**"

Those that listened, followed the sound of his voice... The others were unfortunate.

Emerald led all of the remaining towns people and the injured to Trick Master's tower. They closed it's major doors and sealed it with metal. There were no windows, only at the top.

Everyone began to run towards higher grounds by going up the stairs. The elevators were too dangerous.

Emerald and his two Pokemon were behind on purpose, to make sure that the Citizens could reach the tower. And just as they were all close to the water... Everyone heard the sound of running water...

Chaos.

The screams filled the air. Everyone ran frantically to the first room. Emerald and his two Pokemon were the last that entered. They closed the door just in time. Everyone was resting... They panting, thinking as if they were safe.

Another door leading to upstairs...

"QUICK!" Emerald shouted "There are Two more floors **NOW MOVE! GO! GO! GO!**" Emerald commanded, just as everyone was out of the room...

There were sounds coming from the door. The sounds of the water raging through...

Boom.

The door was breaking... The Tarous ran to the nearest and biggest object and attempted to seal the door and used it's head to hold it down

"T-Tarous! Wh-What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Emerald cried out, he ran a couple of steps forward, but gave Emerald a violent growl... He widened his eyes in horror... As if it was saying...

'**_Go On Without Me._**'

Emerald shook his head "No-... No-!" Just as he was about to pull out his Pokeball.. The Husband from earlier grabbed onto his hand, pulling him closer to the upper level stairways He screamed out frantically... They ran out the door and the door sealed the room in a metal door... The Husband held Emerald's hand tight while running up the stairs along with his Dragonair... Every step. Every Tear.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Emerald shouted "WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND!?"

No answer... The sound of the room's door being broken echoed in the tower. Along with a screaming Tarous.

Emerald cried...

The two finally made it to the second floor room, once again... Just on time.

The door repeated again just as it did the other room. They had one more floor remaining... Emerald was still mourning of his first Pokemon's death, everyone moved on to the final safe floor... He reluctantly walked out... But stopped at the exit door because he heard a sound of little fire...

His Dragonair Was Melting The Metal Sides And Was In A Battle Position.

Emerald widened his eyes, he was about to run into the same room... The Dragonair turned his head... Giving it's master a little smile... Saying...

**_Thank You Fore Everything..._**

Just as Emerald was close to the door. The Metal Door slammed down, cutting him off from his last Pokemon... He pounded onto the door. Screaming frantically. His voice was gone now. All tired from the screaming... Again, the Husband had to drag him up to the final safe floor.

As the two arrived at the safe room...

"One More Floor..." Emerald said... Everyone nodded their heads... Emerald was the only one that remained... He walked up to the safe door, the Husband of the Family gave him a look...

"Come on... Let's go" He said... Emerald smiled... And shook his head.

The door slammed down in front of the husband and Emerald.

"Run" Emerald said "You'll be safe up there... I'll try my best to prolong the flood... Go"

The Husband began to pound onto the door. Screaming frantically, begging him to come...

"No... You need to save your family... I need to save my town..." Emerald said... Walking up to any object that could help barricade the two doors...

All was silent in Emerald's ears... His whole entire life flashed before his eyes. The teasing. The Mocking. The Arrival of Mauville Town... And his Pokemon.

All Gone.

Emerald sat in the middle of the room... Melting to the floor... Crying... He didn't hear the sounds of the flood crashing through the door...

The room began to fill with water. He couldn't Swim, nor did he try to...

Eventually... Emerald Drowned In The Water... But with a smile... Knowing that he and his friends saved his town...

Or So He thought...

Emerald's death was in vain. The tower did not last long in the flood... It was soon engulfed by the water. The PokeDex Holders were unsuccessful.

The World Was Now An Ocean.

None Of Them Could Open Jirachi's Third Eye.

The World Ended...

Because One Simple Decision Was Made...

One...

Little No.


End file.
